left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Custom Campaigns
Requesting menu change to "Custom Campaigns", along with move for this article to "Custom Campaigns" when the first happens. :3 Sera404 10:16, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Definitely, that's all I ready need to say.--Verno 23:13, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Warning Template So now that we have the warning template explaining that an article is about a custom campaign, I don't think we need "Fan Made" in the title anymore. So we should either rename the current pages or make new pages with new titles.--Verno 23:13, May 6, 2010 (UTC) "Various Issues Between Valve and Microsoft"? What does Microsoft have to do with Left 4 Dead 2 not supporting custom content? As far as I know, It really has nothing to do with Microsoft. Most computer custom content is derived from modding the game, in other words, going around the bounds of the game to add new content to the game. No console supports that kind of custom content. However, a console game developer can choose to add a mode within their game, which gives players the ability to create custom content. Games series like Far Cry, Forza Motorsport, and more (of course) have created modes that allow palyers to create custom content, without having to go outside the game to do it. Custom content creators for consoles are more difficult to add compared to ones for a computer game, because they have to be much more user friendly, it has to work with a control, it has to account for limited storage space and uniqueness of the console, and it has to be alot more "attractive". Even if Valve was planing to have a mode like this in Left 4 Dead, it really wouldn't make sense that Microsoft would stop them, because plenty of Xbox360 games have Custom content creators. Also, I don't think any console game has ever supported custom content sharing between a PC and console version, probably from a technical standpoint alone. However, if the statement is true, can we please find a link that supports it.--Verno 01:31, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's easier than saying Microsoft will only do it if each custom campaign has copyright stuff taken out first, and then having each map cost microsoft points compared to being free for PC users. Rather than make a tirade against Microsoft's policies, along with the forementioned console problems, it's just simpler to say "various issues". :3 Sera404 01:47, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well that's fine, but can you add a source link?Verno 01:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I Hate Mountains Someone needs to make an article on I Hate Mountains,and I haven't played it yet,nor have I found any other things than the site and some download links. MarioStrikerz Say something! 06:41, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :We'd need to get permission from the creator first. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:50, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Mac version? Anyone on a mac and plays Left 4 Dead? Do custom campaigns work on macs? XD Sera404 10:36, June 21, 2010 (UTC) H.C.W Heaven Can Wait was a good campaign ( i heard). so can it be a mod for left 4 dead 1 and 2? :Did whoever put it there ask for permission? If not, it needs to be taken down. Sera404 22:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Cleaning This article is jumbled up with links going to incorrect locations, missing campaigns, and campaigns that need authorizing. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 13:29, September 24, 2010 (UTC) left 4 dead 2 mods can we have a l4d2 custom campiagn that isnt a sequel or have the #2 in it? How to UNINSTAL mods would be nice. First off, sign your posts. Second, we do have non sequels, like urban flight. 04:27, March 3, 2014 (UTC) helms deep please do helms deep because im sick and tired at looking at the empty space How to uninstall community maps? Hello, I installed a couple of CM's yesterday and when I wanted to play today, I noticed that the skin of the M16 is removed completely. The gun is there, as in the firing/reloading sounds are all there and it shoots and kills infected with and without laser sights and ammo upgrades but you don't see it - just the hand that under the barrel. Checked it at Whitakers gunshop and all the weapons are pressent except the M16. I have tried to remove them via extra in the main menu, but the bug/glitch is still there. Reason I want to uninstall them is because I want to find out which CM it is so I can report the issue on the L4Dmaps site. Axer 17:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :To uninstall a single map, just go to your Left 4 Dead (2'') files in the Steam files and delete that map. To just nuke fucking everything, go to the game in your library, go to its properties, and click "Validate files" or something like that. It will wipe the game clean as if you had just bought it (but you'll keep your achievements.) Hope this helps. :D [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:31, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, is it did, thank you. Had to do both, now I've got to see which one caused it. Axer 21:38, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Glad I could help. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:11, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Talking about ''fucking everything how can i remove mods such as military skin from left 4 dead 2? :::Scare Cr0w 01:18, January 28, 2012 (UTC)Scare Cr0w What custom maps do you want on the list I kinda want back to school as it is a very good map. It has lots of awesome cutscenes, and events (though the video I watched may be outdated because the maker agreed that they were confusing so they may not be the same). Some examples are: using an axe to cut wires, where the axe takes a few seconds to pick up, setting a newspaper on fire to set off a fire alarm, where the door gets stuck and you have to open it with a sign. Also fueling a truck which then moves as when all people are in it then stopping to collect supplies. At the finale you have to search the tents for vaccines. Remember these may have changed so it'll need to be tested. Also at the end there is a cutscene where the military shoot infected while lots of military vehicles move past. 05:17, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Shutting Down the Custom Campaigns "To anyone who can hear this...." I've been thinking about this for a long time. Most, if not all, of the custom campaign pages on here aren't complete. They're bare and sparse and most of the time it's because no one who's actually played them is sticking around to do their articles justice. I'm thinking of pulling the plug on it - culling everything except Valve-made content, and some special exceptions (such as Cold Stream). Please, give me your thoughts. I'm giving Custom Campaigns three months from today, and if no one has convinced me otherwise, I'm pulling the plug. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]' 00:50, February 7, 2017 (UTC)' :Due to support from Uberzombiemeat, currently an active editor, I've accelerated it to one month until Custom Campaigns get cut. You can see the current countdown on the main page. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]' 11:12, February 10, 2017 (UTC)' ::I do not see any problems with the removal of Custom Campaign pages. However, I feel that the introduction of this page, as well as campaigns featured by Valve Corporation (Featured Campaigns) should be kept, and the non-noteworthy ones (those not featured) deleted. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:29, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think that's a pretty good suggestion, it's mainly the custom campaign articles themselves that I'm concerned with. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]' 11:55, March 6, 2017 (UTC)' ::::Just to clarify and prevent misunderstanding, my suggestion was to keep all references of Featured Campaigns (including any articles about individual Campaigns), and to delete any articles about other Custom Campaigns. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 00:21, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Well, I'm like three months late to this, but I think, for example, Suicide Blitz 2 was actually pretty well-done. I worked hard on getting the voice credits for that one. Dogman15 (talk) 09:38, May 30, 2017 (UTC)